Geschichte:Realm of Restless/Gefangen im Trubel
Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, was in diesem Moment passierte... totgeglaubte, die ihren vermeindlichen Tod hätten nicht hätten überleben dürfen, standen wieder vor mir. Jedoch wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass es bei mir genau so war. "Lasst uns nun mit der Exekution beginnen!", sagte die Person, die Balin festhielt, und seine beiden Gefolgsleute machten sich bereit. Der mit der blauen Maske wetzte seine Krallen, und der andere zog ein Schwert. Noch konnte ich nicht erkennen, um wen es sich dabei handelte, aber das Schwert schien kampferprobt zu sein. Er lief hin, zu Balin, und hielt ihm das Schwert unter den Hals. "Du hast dir wirklich die falsche Zeit ausgesucht, dabei hatte ich dir doch gesagt, du sollst sie im Auge behalten." Balin würdigte den Satz des Fremden mit keinem Wort, dafür aber nur mit einem kurzen, abfälligen Blick. Auch wenn mir Balin Angst machte, so fand ich doch, dass es nicht hätte soweit kommen müssen. Mehr schlauchte mich die Tatsache, dass sie auch Gerda ins Visir genommen hatten, und unser Plan von einer stillen Flucht dahin war. Wie sollten wir aus dieser Situation unbemerkt entkommen? Ich konnte keinen Ausweg sehen, nur die beiden Handlanger; Santos, wie er sich zum Kampf bereit machte, und den anderen, wie er Balin das Schwert unter den Hals hielt. Langsam aber sicher konnte ich den Halter des Schwertes näher erkennen. Zuerst sah ich einen Ärmel, und langsam eine Art Kutte, die an fernöstliche Bekleidung erinnerte. Von der Bekleidung hob sich lediglich der schwarze Gürtel ab, sowie die leichte Braunfärbung seiner sichtbaren Gliedmaßen. Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, schlug Balin den Arm des noch zuvor Reden schwingenden mit seinem Ellbogen weg und warf ihn zu Boden, was es ihm erlaubte, in eine für ihn bessere Position zu wechseln und sich zum Kampf bereit zu machen. "Alles in Ordnung, Kommandant?", rief Santos energisch, woraufhin ihm der Kommandant nur gleichgültig entgegnete: "Tötet sie beide." Die katastrophale Entwicklung schien so ihren Lauf zu nehmen, denn seine Handlanger schienen es jetzt ernst zu meinen, und die schaulustige Menge, die noch vor wenigen Momenten um mich herum war, lichtete sich auch abrupt, wodurch ich mitten in der kritischen Zone stand. Ich sah, wie Santos mit erhobenen Krallen auf Gerda zustürmte, und wollte etwas dagegen tun, doch da war es wieder. Von allen unpassenden Momenten war dieser wirklich der unpassendste, um sich nicht mehr bewegen zu können. Dazu wurde mir plötzlich kalt. So eisig kalt. Ich konnte mir erst nicht erklären, woher das auf einmal kam, merkte dann aber schnell, dass dies von Gerda ausging, da sie schlagartig einen Eiskristall in der Hand hielt, der stark an eine größere Version eines Speeres erinnerte, ähnlich einem Stalagmiten. Mit diesem Speer konnte sie Santos mühelos mehrmals paroli bieten, bis dieser schließlich seine Taktik änderte, und begann, fixierter zu kämpfen. Ich konnte sehen, wie Balin sich auf den Kommandanten stürzen wollte, jedoch von dem Samurai aufgehalten wurde. "Noch ist nicht die Zeit dafür..." "Halt die Schnauze!", rief Balin ihm entgegen und versuchte den Samurai mit der Faust zu treffen, was aber nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. Als Reaktion darauf schwang der Samurai sein schwert gekonnt auf Balins Arm zu, und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn gleich ohne rechten Arm sehen würde. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung jedoch blieb es auf dem Arm an irgendetwas stecken. Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, ob ich es mir nur eingebildet habe, aber ich dachte, ich hätte eine Art Pling gehört, wie wenn Metall auf Metall trifft. "Du Hund.. was für Tricksereien wendest du denn diesmal an?", fragte der Samurai, was Balin schemisch kommentierte: "Der Hund bist doch eindeutig du..." Während sein Gegenüber noch verwirrt über Balins Aussage war, schlug dieser mit dem Arm das Schwert von sich und setzte erneut zum Angriff an. Seine Faust näherte sich rapide seinem Gegenüber. In seinem Gesicht stand noch die Überraschung, doch für einen Sekundenbruchteil lächelte er, und wich Balins Faust erneut aus. Balin hatte nicht damit gerechnet, denn er stolperte leicht nach vorne, was dem Samurai die perfekte Angriffsfläche bot, die er auch ausnutzte. Er setzte nochmal an und schnitt Balin auf der Höhe des Ellenbogens die Kutte nahezu in Zwei, doch das Schwert prallte erneut an etwas metallischem ab. Als der Stofffetzen sich dann letztlich doch noch löste, musste ich doch sehr staunen: Es war kein Metall, sondern zugeschnittenes Eisenerz, was er am Arm trug. Wie konnte er sich nur so schnell und leicht bewegen, obwohl sein Armschutz unglaublich schwer sein musste? "Diesmal Eisen, was?" "Ich werde dir dein Grinsen schon noch früh genug aus dem Gesicht wischen!", rief Balin, doch der Samurai antwortete nur: "Mithilfe welcher Armee?" "Mit dieser hier!", brüllte Balin, während sein Symbol am Arm zu leuchten begann. Der Samurai ging sofort in Verteidigungsstellung, und auch ich war nahezu sprachlos, in welchem Umfang sich Balins Kräfte entfesselten. Abrupt sollte meine aktuelle Verwunderung einer neuen weichen; einer, die mir in just diesem Moment knapp vor meinen Augen vorbeiflog. Es waren Erdsplitter, darunter auch eine Spitze. Mein Blick schweifte nach links, wo ich erkennen konnte, was sich anderweitig getan hat. Gerda hatte hart an Santos zu nagen, denn dieser schien auf Distanz gegangen zu sein, und warf nun mit spitzen Felslanzen, denen Gerda nur mit Mühe ausweichen konnte. Kurz wurde ich von Sonnenlicht geblendet, das von der Maske von Santos reflektiert wurde, als er mich kurzzeitig ins Visir nahm. Noch bevor ich richtig realisierte, dass er eine seiner Felslanzen auf mich geworfen hatte, schien er immer tiefer in den Boden zu versinken und der Himmel immer größer zu werden. Erst eine Sekunde später, als ich mit dem Kopf auf dem Pflaster aufschlug merkte ich, dass Gerda mir einen Schubs gegeben hatte, damit ich nicht von der Lanze getroffen werden würde. Ich versuchte mich wieder aufzurichten, sodass ich sehen konnte, doch es fiel mir schwer, da ich noch Schmerzen vom Aufprall meines Kopfes auf das Pflaster hatte. Santos schien aufgehört zu haben, mit Lanzen um sich zu werfen, aber irgendetwas war da faul. Warum sollte er aufhören, obwohl er Gerda vorhin fast getroffen hatte? Mein Blick schweifte gen Himmel, doch das was da herunterkommen sollte, war zwar Regen, aber es handelte sich nicht um Wasser, sondern um ein ganzes Batallion von Felslanzen, die uns langsam aber sicher ins Visir nahmen. Ich wollte Gerda warnen, aber da merkte ich, dass ich gerade meinen Kiefer nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Gerda hatte ihren Blick fest auf Santos fixiert, und schaute nicht, was über ihr passierte. Die Frage war: Was konnte ich bloß tun, ich konnte sie nicht warnen, und sie würde es nicht von selber bemerken. Ich schloss meine Augen und hoffte, es würde schnell vorüber gehen... ...doch das, was ich dann spürte waren keine spitzen Stiche, sondern mein Körpergewicht, woraufhin ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, was sich gerade abspielte. Ich sah, wie mein Symbol an meinem Arm leuchtete, und merkte, wie es mich zu kontrollieren schien. Es hatte die Kontrolle über meinen gesamten Körper übernommen, und sich bereit gemacht. Bereit dafür, mit einem kraftvollen Satz zur Seite zu springen und dabei Gerda aus der Schusslinie der Lanzen mitzureißen. Mir kamen die Millisekunden, in denen ich seitwärts in der Luft schwebte, wie endlose Stunden vor. Dies änderte sich abrupt, als ich erneut auf dem harten Pflaster landete, diesmal auf meinem linken Arm, mit Gerda zusammen. Sie riss sich los und wollte gleich wieder aufstehen, bis sie dann bemerkte, was nur wenige Meter zu ihrer Rechten gerade passierte: Unzählige Felslanzen prassten auf den Boden, wo wir noch eben standen. "Ihr fangt an mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, und wenn ich genervt bin werde ich ungedulig, und dann habt ihr keinen Spaß mehr!", sagte Santos zu uns, während er anscheinend regungslos da stand. Gerda richtete sich erneut komplett auf, und mein Symbol, das die Kontrolle über mich übernahm, setzte meinen rechten Fuß und meinen linken Arm ebenfalls wieder auf den Boden. "Ich hoffe ihr habt euren Spaß, denn hier kommt meiner!", rief Santos, woraufhin wie aus dem nichts eine weitere Felslanze erschien, die jedoch anders aussah als die anderen. Sie sah aus wie ein Bohrer, und jagte mir jetzt schon einen Schauer über den Rücken, denn an ihrer Spitze klebte Blut. Santos warf die Bohrer-Lanze, welche um einiges langsamer war als die anderen, also musste Gerda dieser spielend leicht ausweichen können. Nachdem die Lanze zur Hälfte bereits ihren Weg vollendet hatte, stand Gerda immernoch wie angewurzelt an der selben Stelle wie zuvor. Ich schüttelte sie vom Boden aus, doch sie bewegte sich einfach nicht. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" "Das ist die Faszination des Bohrers... niemand kann ihm entkommen.... hahah!" Meine Kräfte bündelten sich im Angesicht der Gefahr erneut, und ich schwang mich vom Boden auf. Als Santos bemerkte, dass ich mich aufrichtete, erhöhte er schlagartig das Flugtempo des Bohrers. "Das war es für dich!" Mein Körper hatte sich vollends aufgerichtet, doch in weniger als einer Sekunde sollte der Bohrer sein Ziel erreichen. Es schien keinen Ausweg zu geben aus dieser Situation, doch dann passierte etwas, womit ich nie und nimmer gerechnet hätte. Mein Symbol leuchtete erneut auf, und ich fand mich urplötzlich mitten in der Laufbahn des Bohrers, direkt vor Gerda. Meine Arme verschränkten sich vor mir, und in meinem Kopf konnte ich keinen Ausweg mehr für mich aus dieser Situation erkennen. So begann es. Ich fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz an meinen Unterarmen, erzeugt von dem unmenschlichen Bohrgeschoss. Es drehte sich Millimeter für Millimeter in mein Fleisch, und die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. Doch eines tat der Bohrer nicht: Er durchdrang mich nicht komplett. "Verdammt, was soll das? So macht das überhaupt keinen Spaß!", rief Santos, was mich wütend machte. Wie konnte er Spaß daraus beziehen? "Der Spaß ist hier zu Ende!", rief ich, während mein Körper auf wundersame Art und Weise den Bohrer von sich stoßen konnte. Der Bohrer schlug eine neue Laufbahn ein, und zwar durchbrach er mehrere Gebäude direkt beim ersten Anlauf. Ich wagte kaum, auf meine Arme zu sehen, geschweigedenn auf meine Hände. Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Wie konnten diese Gliedmaßen dem Bohrer standhalten, wenn massive Mauern mit Leichtigkeit von ihm durchdrungen werden können? Noch bevor ich weiter nachdenken konnte erwachte der Kampfgeist in meinem Körper, der durch das Symbol direkt ausgelebt wurde, indem mein Körper auf Santos zurannte, mit erhobener Faust. Ich konnte noch genau hören, wie Balin rief: "Gordon tu das nicht!", doch es war zu spät. Mein Körper war außer Kontrolle, und die Faust erreichte ihr Ziel, mit durschlagender Wirkung. Santos brach durch mehrere Gebäude, die komplett zusammenfielen. "Verdammt Gordon, ich sagte doch du sollst das nicht machen!", rief Balin, woraufhin ich nur wahrheitsgemäß antworten konnte: "Ich habe keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper!" Und da passierte es, Panik brach in der Stadt aus. "Takumi, Rückzug!", rief der Kommandant, woraufhin der Samurai sein Schwert wegsteckte und sich zurückzog. Balin rannte zu Gerda, um diese wegtragen zu können, und wollte als nächstes zu mir, doch er blieb abrupt stehen, schaute hastig links und rechts an mir vorbei, und drehte sich um. Ich war perplex; warum drehte er sich um, was war bloß geschehen? Es sollten sich weitere Fragen ergeben, zum Beispiel die, wem die Hand gehörte, die in meinem Nacken war und mich zu Boden drückte. Ein kurzer Blick verriet mir, dass es sich um die Stadtwachen handelte, mit den selben Rüstungen wie der Rüstung des Kommandanten. Doch plötzlich wurde es dunkel um mich herum, und anschließend wurde ich bewusstlos. Man hatte mich gefangen genommen, ich war von Gerda und Balin getrennt worden, und das schlimmste dabei war, dass die Angst vor der Einsamkeit nicht das einzige sein sollte, vor dem ich mich fürchten werden sollte.